


Emergency Room

by DanieXJ



Series: Spoiler Heaven [1]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-26
Updated: 2001-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Romano and Kerry Weaver have a bit of a confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was written around the time that there were all sorts of spoilers about the end of Season Seven. I went with the one that stated that Kerry and Romano would have a confrontation and ran and ran with it. What came about was a series (Spoiler Heaven Series) that was...interesting to write.

Romano and Kerry were standing in the middle of the ER. A Major Trauma case was set to arrive in ten minutes, and Romano had chosen this moment to start an argument with her. "I want you to do it Kerry. I am your superior, and I want you to fire Legaspi."

Kerry set her jaw, "Robert, you have no grounds to do that. She has been exonerated of her crimes, in actuality she was falsely accused, and you were only trying to save your own, your were saving yourself when you disciplined her. You are aware that she could sue this hospital's pathetic little behind all the way to the bread line?"

Romano shrugged, "You fire her. How simpler can it get. You didn't seem to care what happened to her at the discipline meeting. Why do you care now?"

Kerry hurled the open pen in her hand at a wall. It stuck, and the two chief's had the entire ER's attention. "Because I was wrong, I was wrong, and I was a stupid idiot to be cowered by you...by you Robert. I was scared of something that I shouldn't have been scared of. But I will not fail her again...I will not fire Kim Legaspi. Got that."

Calmly Romano replied, "I think that you will. Do you like your own job? Mark might be FrankenGreene, but anyone can do your job."

Kerry's hair seemed to get four shades of red darker. And her eyes took on the color of newly cut spring grass. "You are a son of a bitch Robert Romano. Mark can have this crappy job. Then you will see how easy it is to run this godforsaken place. You can't win Romano, I repeat for the last time I will not fire Kim. Got it?"

Romano smiled evilly as he looked up, "Well, speak of the devil. The lesbian herself is here. Are you going to cave again Kerry, cave or lose your job. Which will it be?"

Kim looked into Kerry's eyes, "You love this job more than life, it is okay. I can find a job somewhere else. Really."

Kerry looked directly back at Kim, "You're wrong, it used to be true that I loved this job more than anything, but it isn't any more. No, I won't sacrifice your career for mine Kim." She turned back to Romano, "I won't do it. And if you do fire her, or me. I will sue you for discrimination and harassment until you are nothing more than a bum on the street."

Romano took a step backwards and looked between the two women. "You have nothing that I would be discriminating against. Or are you really like Dr. Legaspi?"

Kerry took a step forward towards Romano, "No, I'm nothing like her." Kim's face fell. "I am my own person, I'm a thirty eight year old chief of Emergency Medicine, who also just happens to be crippled, and bisexual. Can you get that through your puny little mind?"

Romano put up his hands, shook his head, and walked down the hall. The ER burst into cheers. Kim and Kerry just stood there smiling as if the world had been lifted from their shoulders. Suddenly the trauma rolled in, and everyone was back to work.

Romano hadn't gone all the way back to his office though, instead he watched as Kim and Kerry quickly shared a kiss that could have lighted soggy wood. But then they quickly got back to work. Romano smiled a rare genuine smile, "You've still got it Rocket. You've still got it." And walked off...


End file.
